


Brownies

by MyPaperWorld



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drugged Dean, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Protective Castiel, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPaperWorld/pseuds/MyPaperWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel feels bad and finds Dean some food, but doesn't realize that the brownies are heavily laced with pot. Sam and Castiel then have to deal with a tripping Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble to help get me through hellatus, hope it helps you too! :3 This is only one part, depending on how well things go I will add on.

Team free will had been stalking the outside a college frat-house for the past week to kill some evil ghost possessing the house. They couldn't figure out the case, no one had died horrifically in the house, there were no leads so the team was going to pack up and settle that the case was a dead-end. They were about to give up on the case when finally one frat-boy spoke up that they had stole some bones from an opposing Frat houses’ basement, but they didn't think they were real. 

Sam, being his usual bitchy self, cursed the boys out and kicked all of the fraternity brothers out of the house to deal with the ghost once and for all, dragging a grumpy Dean and a very question-filled Castiel. 

“For God’s sake Sam! It’s freaking 1:34 am, I don’t think it’s going to show … The case is a dud, why do I have to stay up…” Dean moaned as he walked around, scratching at his chest, hidden away under layers of plaid and leather. He finally settled on a stained covered couch, laying his head back, “I’ma sleep, wake me in the morning when nothing shows, bitch.” He grumbled to Sam before going silent.

“Dean, don’t be so grumpy. You know you are just mad because you missed out on your 2nd dinner.” Sam teased up, but knowing full well that is why Dean was so bitchy.

Cas was sitting perfectly content on the couch inches from Dean, watching him with intent, “yes… It seems you are unhappy when you are hungry…” 

“Oh shut up,” Dean growled, wrapping his arms around him as he went quiet once more. 

Castiel felt bad for Dean and stood up, going to the kitchen hoping to find his human something to make him happy. It took Castiel 20 seconds to walk into the kitchen, find a plate stacked high with brownies with a note that read ‘special batch’ and return. “Dean, I have found nourishment for you.” Walking to sit by Dean, pushing a plate of brownies to Dean. At first Dean refused to open his eyes, but as his nose twitched as he clearly smelled the chocolate he quickly opened one eye, staring at Cas with hope then to the plate; A wolfish grin appeared on his cracked, plump lips.  
“Thanks, Cas.” His candy-green hues shot a look to Sam, who was shaking his head with utter disapproval, before he began shoving the brownies into his own mouth.  
“Slow down before you choke..” Sam spoke out of pure instinct, seconds before he heard Dean suppress a small choking sound. Sam smirked; Dean deserved that, as he checked the emf in his hand then walked to grab a brownie. 

“Hannsdh Ohff!” Dean muffled angrily through his mouth full of brownies, slapping Sam’s hand away, denying him the pleasure of a chocolatey treat. Sam retreated back to the other side of the room, with mild dissatisfaction, allowing Dean to wolf down the rest of the brownies. 

20 minutes after Dean placed the plate down, clear of all brownies, did the three find the bones that had been stashed inside a cabinet. Sam was in the midst of burning the bones when an angry male ghost appeared, lashing at the boys.

“GHOST!!!!” Dean hollered, fake shooting his gun in slo-mo. Both Cas and Sam stared in shock, partly from the ghost, but mostly from Dean’s childish behavior. There was no real danger, however, as the ghost burned before their eyes and disappeared. 

“Dean, what the hell!” Sam cried as he slapped Dean’s shoulder, “you could’ve gotten us killed, what’s wrong with you?” 

Castiel stared intently at Dean’s face, the angel’s brows furrowed in his usual confusion. 

“Dean… Why are your eyes all red and… watery…? Dean are you ill? Do you require healing? Are you crying?” Castiel questioned, reaching out to touch Dean’s head with his two fingers.

Dean’s eyes tightened as he squinted at Cas tumbling backwards slightly, “I am fine, stop getting so close, personal space!” He spoke gently gesturing to a invisible wall in between them.

At this point, Sam was a little worried now too, glancing at Dean’s bright green hues, reddened and all teary. He brushed it off as Dean was just getting too tired since he knew Dean had been up for at least 48 hours at this point. He frowned to himself, realizing this was probably his fault as he was the one who got to sleep while Dean insisted he was fine; typical Dean. Sam gathered their equipment, wary of Dean while Castiel helped the best he could. Dean just stood there, gun still in his hands, biting at his lower lip, swaying gently. 

Only after Sam, Dean and Cas left, walking for the car that they had parked three blocks over and the frat boys returned, calling to ask about what happened to their pot brownies, did Sam and Castiel understand Dean’s behavior..

“They were pot brownies!?” Sam’s voice boomed into his phone, Dean jumped as if he were frightened as Sam continued bitching out the boys. “How much Pot was…?” He started, nearing the impala. “Wait… You guys put.. an entire sandwich-sized bag worth? How is that measuring!? I’ll call you later.” He hung up on the angry frat-boys, suddenly glad Dean had denied him a brownie earlier then turned his attention to Dean.

Dean was walking to the car, Cas following quietly behind Dean, when Dean suddenly became distracted by little orbs off to the corner of his eyes. He began swatting slowly at the orbs above him, Castiel followed quietly, thinking it to be some human game. 

“Dean.. what are we doing?” Cas asked softly, cautious to join the game.

Sam paused, suppressing a smirk, “yes Dean, what are we doing?” 

Dean swiveled slowly on his heels, a lazy grin spreading across his lips, “I’m going to catch all these damn bubbly-monsters.” his face holding a faltering serious stare, then turned around, hoping to smack at the air again. An unfettered pout appeared on his large lips as he realized they were gone. “Sammy…” His voice sounding really small, “They left…” Walking quietly to the car, heading for the driver’s seat. He struggled to get the keys out of his pocket, his fingers working to keep them in his grasps.

“Woah! Dean! You can’t drive. You are higher than Cas was in heaven!” Sam spoke up, quickly snatching the keys before Dean dropped them on the ground in his fit of awkwardness.  
Dean turned and gave Sam a pouty face before struggling with the door to the back seat. 

“Allow me.” Castiel offered, opening the door, attempting to push Dean inside the back seat, as Dean’s limbs decided they all wanted to spread out and not be in the car. 

“JUST SAY IT, I AM FAT! I TURNED INTO A GIANT BLUEBERRY!” Dean roared, spreading his arms and legs out, refusing to get into the back.”

“Dean, you are not any sort of fruit, get.. in!” Cas grunted as he managed to finally squish Dean into the back before sitting in the passenger seat. 

Sam was already in the car at this point, revving up the Impala’s engine before focusing the mirror to glance at Dean who was content with murmuring ‘blueberry’ to himself over and over again. 

“Is Dean sick?” Castiel asked, his eyes trained on Dean.

“No, he’s just… intoxicated… in a way… a way… a different way.” Sam tried to explain, 

“Dean hasn't been drinking that much tonight…? He hasn't had more than the usual amount…” Castiel questioned, wondering if he had not noticed Dean taking in more alcohol than he thought.

“In a different way..” Sam repeated, driving to the motel, checking every 40 seconds on Dean in the back seat, hoping he hadn't tried to escape. He was glad to find Dean staring at nothing, his head bobbing up and down to the grooves of the road, completely lost in a trance. 

Any hope Sam had in making it back to the hotel peacefully ended when Dean decided to open the door, causing Sam to slam on the breaks before Dean could fall out of the moving vehicle.  
“Dean!” Sam yelled, but Dean was already working his way out of the car, heading to a small quick-n-go.  
“Hungry” was Dean’s only reply, stumbling lazily into the food mart.


	2. The Munchies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is let loose in a food-mart, trailing a confused Castiel and a worried protective!Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is so short. :3

Sam was baffled at the rate Dean managed to stagger into the Foodmart, witnessing Dean’s eyes go big and his arms spread out whispering something inaudible. “Dean, I don’t think… let’s go back to the car..” Sam began to suggest, hoping Castiel would be to some help and aid him in getting the delirious Dean back to the car.  
“Sammy… I am hungry.” Dean’s body sluggishly moving to face Sammy, his eyes huge… like enormous. Sam blinked, he didn’t think Dean had ever thrown such a puppy-pout in his entire life, he waved Dean off to be free in the store, fearing Dean would begin to cry and whimper.  
Dean’s head rolled as if it were suddenly too heavy and he giggled, reaching to try and grab at a basket, but he couldn’t get his fingers to wrap around the it. He didn’t let that set him back as he carried on without the basket’s aid, stumbling around going straight for the candy aisle.  
Sammy didn’t have the heart to deny Dean any of the candy that he picked up, he shook his head, smirking as Dean looped Castiel in his raid of the aisle. Dean was whispering something to Castiel and Castiel nodded softly, picking up as many bags of candy as humanly-er-angely as possible while Dean struggled to hold on to one bag, but it slipped to the floor and Dean didn’t notice and walked to the next aisle.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Dean. Dean, no!” Sam finally interjected as he finally put a stop to Dean’s raid of the store, he ran to face Dean, trying not to drop the food Dean had stuffed in his hands asking him to hold it. “Dean. This is plenty of food… Dean. Stop. You don’t need this much food.”  
Dean bobbed his head around, his hands airily waving around as he replied after several moments; “Sam--my. I--I…” His brain suddenly too chill to speak effectively, he cleared his throat and continued. “I.. I need… One m-oar...thing…” He managed to say as he pointed at the alcohol.  
Sam instantly rolled his eyes, Dean was high as a fuckin’ kite, but now he wanted to get drunk too!? He was about to bitch Dean out and take charge of the situation when Dean plucked up all the alcohol he could, which was surprisingly a lot and headed towards the check out. Sam looked at Cas, but Cas was following Dean, determined to help his little human.  
Once Sam caught up to Dean at the cash register, Sam was instantly relieved that the cashier was a grumpy teen who probably wouldn’t make a big deal about Dean’s appearance.  
“Are you high?” the teen asked.  
Dean looked off to the corner, his brows furrowing as if he couldn’t remember and then looked back at the teen, smiling. He placed $100 onto the counter and said nothing, letting the teen ring up the rest of his things then gave him his change. Dean didn’t grab for the change, as he couldn’t get his hand to work.  
Sam saw Dean struggling and sighed, hoping this would mean he wouldn’t have to worry about Dean getting into too much trouble from now on. He picked up the change and gave the boy a sympathetic glance before gathering their stuff, Dean protectively carrying the alcohol all the way to the car.  
After 10 minutes of getting Dean settled in the back of the impala, Castiel joining him this time while Sam started the engine and drove towards the hotel, which was about a 15 minute drive. Sam took a deep breath as the crinkling of wrappers began, the occasional protest of Castiel not wanting any of Dean’s food and then Dean’s whimpers were the only sounds from the impala. Sam prayed silently that Dean wouldn’t barf… Then again, he hoped he did.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The sound of crinkling and munching slowed slightly as he pulled into the hotel’s parking lot, just outside their room. Sam parked and turned to Dean, “Dea---” He blinked several times, half shocked and half enraged. “DEAN!” His booming voice scared Dean and he dropped the half-eaten snickers on the seat… There were wrappers everywhere, half of them were on Castiel, like everywhere; his head, half inside the collar of his shirt and in all his pockets. “Dean! Slow down! Seriously, you’re going to be so sick!” Sam refused to look at any of the emptied alcohol containers, knowing that if he saw them he would pump Dean’s stomach himself.  
Dean’s eyes struggled to focus on Sam, suddenly paranoid he would take his food and alcohol he grabbed what was left of his stash and made a break for the door. Dean had forgotten one thing; opening the door. He slammed into the unopened car door, his chin smacking into the glass, food flying everywhere as he fell back, head landing on Castiel’s lap.  
Dean’s head lolled around, the alcohol and drugs causing him to question his own consciousness, he couldn’t tell if his eyes were opened anymore as he layed there. Dean felt like shit; he was so hungry, despite his protesting, swollen belly, his head hurt, his mouth felt all dry no matter how much alcohol he consumed and his eyes burned. Dean just wanted to curl up and cry and he did, laughing at himself as he did.  
Sam jumped out of the car as soon as Dean’s face smacked against the impala’s glass. Swinging open the impala’s door he was confused by Dean’s current emotional state. He could see Dean was laughing, but he had tears streaming down his face and that kinda scared him. He could see Castiel was sharing the same concern as he patted Dean’s face gently.  
“There, there, Dean.” Castiel spoke in a monotone, unsure how to greet his situation as Dean was still in his lap.  
It took Sam and Castiel 17 minutes to get Dean out of the car and by then Castiel had to grab all the food and alcohol before Dean would take one step towards the hotel. Sam had to basically carry Dean inside the hotel at that point, entire time Sam was thinking to himself…  
“This can’t get any worse…”  
It can’t… can it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you have any suggestions for the next chapter, or something you would like to see happen... it just might. ;3


	3. Hotel Accusations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is still high, obviously, and is paranoid so Sam and Cas have to fight him a bit to settle down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry or the slow update, I've been a bit busy.

The time it took to get Dean to take two steps into the hotel room was slow, Castiel and Sam were pushing and pulling Dean the entire way. And to make it worse, halfway through the door Dean had became paranoid that they were actually shifters attempting to kidnap him.

“Prove it! You bastards!” He roared, struggling to carry all of the food and drink, Sam was glad, however, as this kept him from punching them.

Once inside the hotel, Sam locked the door, hoping Dean was too out of it to be able to open it again till in the morning, “I need to research some things.” He spoke to Cas, watching the dark haired, trench coated-angel try and settle Dean on the small couch that was off to the side of the motel. He grimaced as Dean dropped all of the food, carrying now only the alcohol in his now shaking hands. 

“Gerrof!” Dean bellowed, attempting to shove Cas, but the force of his push didn’t affect Cas and only succeeded in him falling butt-first onto the couch. “I will kill all of you!” He grumbled as Cas walked in front of Dean, pushing him gently back down each time he tried to stand, to Cas’ delight, Dean was too out of it to center himself and pull himself up. 

After about a half and hour of Cas forcing Dean to sit and Dean making up strange theory’s that Cas and Sam where monsters, Sam scratched his head from behind his laptop, his face in full ‘bitch-face.’ 

“Dean…” Sam began, trying to get his brother’s attention,

No answer, only struggling.

“Dean! I am serious! stop!” Sam barked, 

Only answer was a string of cuss words and fists flying towards Cas’ form. 

‘Fine, if Dean wanted to be all child-like, then he was going to be treated as such.’ Sam thought to himself. He knew Dean couldn’t help it, he knew his brother was tripping balls, but he didn’t want to risk his or his own safety. picking up his laptop in his large hands he walked over to the couch, giving Cas a soft look before sitting on one end of the couch. Before Dean could attempt to escape by attacking Sam, Sam had his own plan; He slid his legs onto the couch, spreading out till his back was against on end of the couch, his legs placed firmly over Dean’s waist and upper thighs. He then opened his laptop after seeing that Dean couldn’t get up or struggle free from under Sam’s strong, long legs. 

“Get off!” Dean repeated, it seemed he would only repeat that, smacking at Sam’s legs, trying desperately to free himself from Sam’s evil clutches. 

“Dean… I will pin your arms down too if you don’t calm down.” Sam explained, his voice all too parental as he swiped the alcohol from Dean’s left hand, watching as Dean glared at him.

Dean had gone silent, and Cas took this as a sign that he was going to crash so he moved away to one of the brother’s bed, taking a seat and looking dutifully at his hands, not wanting to freak his little human out more. Cas’ face was stricken with guilt, it had been his fault, he gave Dean the brownies…

“I am so sorry, Dean.” Cas murmered, not looking up from his hands, his face full of sorrow.

Dean didn’t respond as he was rocking softly to stay upright, Sam using one of his large hands to slowly push Dean to lean on the couch arm, but Dean shook him off.

“I am… I am really sorry, I didn’t know they would… poison you.” Cas continued, finally looking up from his hands, his intense blue hues, hurt, staring directly at Dean. 

“Castiel… You didn’t know, you were merely trying to help, Dean should’ve known better to pig-out on a platter of brownies from a frat house, he was stupid.” Sam answered in Dean’s place.

“I was trying to help.” Cas repeated, “I failed him.” Suggesting there was guilt from previous encounters.

“Is fine.” Dean blurted out suddenly, causing both the boys to stare in surprise, as that was probably the most coherent thing he had said all night. However he ruined his chance of Sam moving when he finished his sentence, “I WILL KILL YOU, WHERE ARE CAS AND SAM!!!” Then began struggling to get his watch off, whispering to himself; “choking me…” He whimpered softly, his hands shaking too badly to remove the watch.

“Dean. Let me.” Sam replied, not wanting to watch Dean’s awkward attempts to free himself from the watches’ clutches anymore. Dean glared at Sam, using his teeth now until he managed to yank the watch off.

“AH-HA!” Dean yelled, as if he had a plan all along and this was the ‘punch-line’. He began swatting Sam with his watch as if it were a whip. “Get off me! You jerk!” He growled, hoping his attacks were hard enough to get Sam off of him. 

“Dean! Dammit, Ow! How old are you! Ow! FIVE!” Sam yelled, smacking back at Dean, attempting to rip the watch from his older brother, but it was Cas who grabbed the watch. Cas had instantly been at Dean’s side, grabbing at his wrists, ripping the watch from his shaking grip. Cas shoved Dean’s hands under Sam’s legs so they were now pinned up to his elbows under Sam's legs. 

This sent Dean in a complete frenzy, wiggling his shoulders and legs, attempting to slide his hands out, but gave up after 15 minutes,panting with a sheen of sweat on his brow, tears of frustration rushing to his bright, candy green eyes, making a bad attempt to stifle a slow whimper.

Sam, seeing Dean wouldn’t be able to escape, used this time to research about over-consumption of marijuana, reading that the high could possibly last for anywhere to a day to several days, but Dean was in no way in danger of dying. Sam 's frown lessend at this and began researching possibly ways to get Dean to calm the fuck down before closing his laptop, watching Dean who was now slumped over Sam’s legs, his forehead almost touching them. Sam knew he wasn’t asleep, merely out of it in a trance, his eyes were half-mast, his breathing slow and deep, Sam smiled, but was smart enough not to move his legs and instead settled back in the couch, seeing as he would just stay here so Dean didn’t run away while they slept.

Cas took this as a sign and quickly covered both brothers in the hotel’s blanket, pushing Dean up from his awkwardly slumped over state to have him lean back on the couch. He then arranged the blanket to cover Dean softly with the blanket, patting Dean on the head gently and telling him to sleep when Dean started to wiggle. Cas continued to stand there, patting Dean's head soothingly until Dean's wiggling turned into stillness and soft whimpering, then to silence. 

Sam closed his eyes, his head hurting from Dean’s yelling and crinkling of food, Cas would look out for them while they slept, he thought to himself as he allowed himself to drift, hoping his brother would snap back when it was finally light out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Review! :3 I will have more up in the next few days!


	4. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter, woo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, it is super short, sorry about that.

Sam awoke the moment he felt Dean shift under his legs, opening one of his eyes hesitantly as he watched his brother slowly pull his head back from Sam’s thigh. Sam blushed; at some point in the few hours they slept, Dean had slowly slid to rest his head on Sam’s upper leg, using it as a pillow, the rest of his body restrained and blanketed by Sam’s long legs and the blanket Castiel attempted to smother him in.  
Dean was just opening his eyes, mumbling something to himself as he slowly began to piece the room together and Sam smiled when Dean shifted his bright green and red hues to him. 

“The fuck” Dean muttered, quickly pulling himself into a sitting position, but instantly regretted it as his entire back strained against the uncomfortable position he had endured through his heavy slumber. “Get off, Get off” Dean panted, glad that Sam quickly removed his legs, he gripped at his back clumsily, as his hands didn’t seem to want to work right. “Fuck, fuck” He murmured, standing up and halting as his back popped; letting out a sigh of relief. 

Dean looked around the room, puzzled by Cas’ harsh stare, Sam’s worried eyes, the food and alcohol on the floor--- ‘what the fuck happened?’ Dean thought to himself, his thoughts quickly cut off as he suddenly felt the world sway, -fuck- he was going to puke.

Sam was up and moving around the time Dean ran to the bathroom, emptying his stomach of all the crap he had eaten the night before. 

“Serves you right. I told you not to eat so much!” Sam teased as Dean returned from the bathroom.

“What do you mean! All I HAD WAS A THING OF BROWNIES!” Dean growled, wiping his face on his sleeve.

Sam couldn’t control his laughter at this point, Cas’ face was turning a deepened color of red, his fingers fidgeting as if he had done something wrong.

“Why? What.. What…” Dean started, his eyebrows quirking at Sam and then to Cas, “what happened…?” he asked, completely lost.

Sam simply kept laughing as Cas continued watching Dean, Sam would tell Dean what happened later when they were driving, but for now Sam simply wanted to enjoy how frustrated Dean was.  
It would be several months before Dean accepted any food from Cas again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave a kudos, so I will know if I should post more crack!fics in the future. ;3 I am already working on a new one.


End file.
